


Kissed by an Angel

by SadisticSiren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Eren, Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Fluff Day, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSiren/pseuds/SadisticSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Levi is a witch. He goes to a normal school, with normal children.</p><p>One day, Levi toddles into the playroom to see a new boy.<br/>A boy who is being teased for having a Unicorn on his backpack.</p><p>Well Little Levi can't just allow that to happen, now can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this was a little something I made for Fluff day! It would appear I am incapable of writing anything short. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always, no beta, so please tell me of any spelling or grammar errors, please and thank-you!

 

 

The thick wooden door creaked open and little Levi poked his head in to look around. The shelves were filled with jars of dried herbs, and colorful goop’s and powders. Random trinkets Levi didn’t know the names filled in the spaces between them. Yarns of every color were stored in box shelves and ribbons and buttons in boxes everywhere. The fancy tea set was on the big work table. Waiting for the next customer most likely.

The fireplace was burning bright and warm, a small pot hanging over the fire sizzling. His mother was sitting in the over-sized arm chair across from the fire, enjoying the heat of the flames as she read a from her book.

Levi waddled up to his mother who was probably waiting for whatever was in that pot to be done. He climbed onto his mother’s lap (with assistance, but he won’t tell you that), looking over the page before pointing at the illustration on the page.

“Maman, what’s on that horsie’s head?”

“It’s a horn, love. That’s a Unicorn.”

“I think I’ heard o’ that before.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s a popular creature that normal people are aware of, but few think are real.”

“ _Are_ they real Maman?”

Kuchel hummed, petting the boys head. _“Yes_ they _are,_ dear, but they’re very rare. They used to be more common but they were… not treated very nicely, because almost every part of their body is very good for healing magic.”

“Like… that powder stuff you made for that lady with the wheelie chair, mama?”

“Mmhm, but much stronger, dear. Unicorn’s hair, tears, blood, and even their saliva are all very potent for healing magic. They’re very kind animals, will often cry to attempt to help injured animals and people,”

 Levi patted the image of the white horse, whining a ‘nooo don’t cry Uni’con!’

“- But people got greedy and wanted the magic for themselves. Nowadays, there’s not many of ‘em left. Most people will never see one.”

Levi gasped, spinning in away from the book in her lap to stare at her eyes wide. “I wanna see one, Maman!”

Kuchel smiles and runs a hand through his hair. “Perhaps one day you will, love.”

“I will!”

“Now, let’s go see how the garden’s doing and see if those skittles you planted have turned into anything yet.” Levi giggles, lightly slapping at her arm.

 

Little Levi Ackerman is a witch. He goes to a normal school, with normal children. The other kids like him well enough, are usually kind to him. But they avoid him, whisper about him when they think he can’t hear. They gossip about his [house](http://pics4.city-data.com/cpicc/cfiles31105.jpg), which unlike all the other kids with there suburban neighbor hood houses, is an old stone two story at the end of a twisty lane. Levi knows that’s its warm and cozy on the inside though, big rooms and fireplaces and the garden is huge. They make fun of Levi’s things, which are often decorated with strange little designs. Levi knows they are sigils and runes, even if he can’t pronounce them very well, and that they help him from losing his things and keep them clean and safe.

The other children don’t understand much, but they all know that they think he’s _weird_. Levi knows that they don’t dislike him, they just don’t understand. That doesn’t make the whispering and avoidance hurt any less, mind you.

Levi himself was a rather sweet boy, if only a bit quiet and aloof. He doesn’t particularly care if the other children don’t like him, but avoiding him is a bit harsh, isn’t it?  Is he really that weird? Whatever. He finds them to be boring anyway.

 

One day, Levi toddles into the playroom to see a _new_ boy. He’s sitting on the floor by the cubbies, cornered in by two older kids. The boy on the floor is hugging his backpack to his chest. His backpack has a bright white unicorn sewn onto the front.

Levi quickly shoves his own little back pack into his cubby so he can go over compliment the boy on his amazing backpack. He’s wandering closer when he realizes that the chestnut haired boy is sniffling and the two standing above him are taunting him for said amazing backpack.

Levi, deciding that this is _not_ okay and that boy is too beautiful to be crying over silly things like weather or not unicorns are cool (because he knows _they are_ ), stomps his little feet over and stands in front of the boy, arms out protectively.

“Leave him alone! Go away!”

The two kids, realizing that the racket Levi is making could attract the supervisors attention, quickly scamper off.

Levi turns around and offers the boy and hand to help him up. “Are you okay?”

The boy takes it, almost pulling Levi down in pulling himself up. Now standing, the boy is a couple inches taller than Levi. “…M’fine. W-What’s yer name?”

Levi gives a small smile. “I’m Levi.”

The boy smiles too, bigger and wider than Levi's was, teeth white and one of his front missing. Up close, Levi can see that the boy’s got very light freckles dusted of his cheeks, and his eyes are a _rainbow_. _This_ boy, he isn’t _boring_. He’s _perfect_.

“I’m Eren!”

“Why were they being mean to you, Eren?”

Eren frowns again, looking down at his baby-blue backpack.

“They-They said that Unicorns are stupid and fake and that I can’t like them because I’m a boy.”

This angered little Levi. Unicorns weren’t made up! And Levi couldn’t think of any reason why the awesomeness that was Unicorns should _just_ be for girls. But Unicorns being real was a secret, maman had said. But would it really hurt? Just…Just this once?

“Eren, Unicorns are amazing and totally real and I really like your backpack!”

Eren froze, stared at him for a solid minute. Had he said something wrong? Had he made _another_ person think he was weird?

Then Eren broke into a blinding grin.

“Thank you!”

Phew. “You’re welcome. You wanna come and play with the building blocks with me?”

Eren nodded happily. He’s glowing as they make their way over to the blocks station.

 

Little Levi came racing through the front door, almost tripping on the step but catching his slip up and quickly recovering. He ran into the kitchen where his mother was chopping something for dinner.

“Maman, Maman I’m home!”

Kuchel smiled scooped him up in a hug before plopping him down on the counter. “Welcome back love. How was school?”

“Maman, I made a friend!”

“You did? Fantastic! What’s their name?”

“His name is Eren and he doesn’t think I’m weird and he likes unicorns and he’s pretty and…”

“That’s very good! I’m glad. Maybe Eren can come over to play sometime.”

“Maman, can I tell him about the unicorns, even me maybe? I think Eren would help me see one!”

“Oh Lee… what if he says something?”

“Eren is very nice! He won’t say anything!”

“Well… Let me meet him first.”

“Thank you Maman!”

 

Eren ends up coming over the very next day. Kuchel has a customer who wants a potion for something, so the boys are sent to play in Levi’s room. They play with Levi’s toys and explore the garden once the customer has left.  Eren doesn’t once mention the symbols carved into the wood of the door.

Eren ends up staying for dinner as well. He’s very polite, and when his mother comes to pick him up he begs her to let him come again soon. It soon becomes to a common thing for Eren to come over.

Expectantly, Levi ends up being told not to tell Eren. Not that Kuchel didn’t like the chubby cheeked cutie; heavens no, she wouldn’t have a hard time believing the boy to be related to an angel. But he’s very young, and if Levi’s relationship with him doesn’t last, it’d be best to have him not know in the first place. Right?

 

 Eren and Levi quickly become best friends, and spend as much time together as they can. They go together well, Eren’s upbeat and louder personality balancing out Levi’s calmer and quieter one.

 

Levi and Eren will often play together in class. They are currently in the art corner, coloring in coloring books with markers and wax crayons that nobody wants to use because everyone knows they don’t work. Levi made sure to accurately color his drawing, a roughly done but hard won dragon. Eren’s was also a dragon, neater in the lines than Levi’s but had additions to it outside of the lines, like a house in the background, fire breath and bigger teeth. “Eren, can you pass me the green please?”

Eren hands it to him without looking up from his masterpiece, eyes focused on getting the line just right, tongue peeking out of him mouth in concentration, wanting to get the tail _just_ right. He wanted to get this one put on the cork-board that all the best artwork in the group went on.

Levi knew the cork-board was for all of the children’s art; after all, _his_ was on it. But would he tell Eren that?  What if it made him sad? Eren would never be sad if Levi could help it. Eren practically lights up, metaphorically and almost _literally_ , when he’s happy. But that light goes out when the boy is blue, and Levi doesn’t like it. Not one _bit_.

“Eren, you wanna come over today? If you’re mom says s’okay?”

Eren glances up at him and grins, which does funny things to little Levi’s heart. Like when they all play tag outside and his heart beats faster and faster, but without the pain?

“Yeah! I love going to your house! Your mom is really nice and she makes really good cookies!”

Levi loves it when Eren comes to his house too. They watch TV and play games and have snacks and sometimes they have sleepovers. Levi would have Eren at his house everyday if he could help it. But it’s always his house. He’s never even _seen_ Eren’s house.

“Hey Eren….. Why don’t we ever go to your house to play?”

Eren freezes. He smile drops and his eyes fall. When he stutters out an answer, he sounds kind of… disappointed? That, _that_ makes Levi’s chest hurt.

“Um… we have a uh, lot of animals? They don’t like people very much. Maybe… maybe one day…”

Levi doesn’t ask again.

 

 

Then comes the day when Levi and Eren are playing at Levi’s like always, and the door to the workroom has been left open in a rush. Kuchel is outside collecting plants for an order, and the boys are running around inside playing some kind of game of tag. Eren doesn’t enter intentionally. Eren chases Levi down the hall, both boys giggling and yelling as they skid over carpets and narrowly missing tripping over their own feet.

Suddenly Levi skids to a halt in front of the door, and Eren comes crashing into him from behind. They both go tumbling onto the soft rug just inside the doorway.

Eren was up faster than Levi, not daring to look around before checking on his companion. “Levi! Levi are you okay?!”

Levi groaned, clutching his head. “Yeah… I am good.”

Eren leans his forehead against Levi’s, and Levi’s so busy staring into Eren’s pretty eyes that he doesn’t notice the pain from falling vanish into nothing. He’s still staring at those eyes when Eren steps back and takes a glace around.

“Levi… what’s this room?”

Oh no. No, no, _no_. Eren was in the work room. Levi didn’t know what would happen if Eren was in here but he knew that Eren being in the workroom was a big _no-no_.

“Eren no we can’t be in here, this is Maman’s work room you can’t – _we_ can’t-”

“It’s nice in here. Those beads are very pretty…” 

  
Levi grabbed Eren's arm and started trying to pull him to the door. “Eren we’re not supposed to be in here!”

“Why not?” none the less, Eren went along with him.

“I don’t- I don’t know!”

“Then why do we need to leave? I won’t touch anything.”

“Levi? Eren? Boys? Where are… oh.”

His maman was standing in the doorway, looking down at the two boys.

Levi would thoroughly deny that his eyes welled up with tears. “Maman! please don't be mad It was an accident!”

“it’s… it’s okay Levi. say Eren… how do you feel about Levi?”

“Huh?” booth boys said in unison.

Kuchel smiled at them both. “Do you like Levi?”

Eren grasped Levi's hand tightly and looked Kuchel as seriously as the little boy could manage. “Yes of course! Levi is my best friend and I love him!”

Kuchel feigned surprise. “Do you now?”

“Yes! He’s pretty and smart and funny and-”

By now Levi could feel the flush on his face, the red burn on his ears and neck. His fingers grasped the fabric of the back of Eren’s shirt tightly and hid his face in the material.

“Stop it… you’re pretty too….”

Then Eren’s cheeks dusted a light pink, almost hiding his freckles but not quite. Still, the pink did not compare to the tomato that was currently Levi’s face.

Kuchel cleared her throat, interrupting the pair. “Levi… you can tell him. I think he’ll be sticking around for a long while…”

Levi head shot up and he stood there for a second baffled before sprinting over and hugging his mother’s legs.

“THANK YOU MAMAN!”

Kuchel smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, before heading back outside. Levi turned to Eren who looked a bit confused.

“Tell me what?”

“Can’t tell _anyone_. _Biiig secret_ , okay?”

Eren nodded, face determined. “Got it. Lips sealed.” He moved his hand over his mouth as if zipping a zipper.

Levi took a deep breath. Now or never.

“I - _I’mawitch_!”

“you’re… a witch?”

“Uh huh! I’m not old enough to do really do anything yet but I’m learning about magical stuff and please don’t think I’m weird and –”

Eren cocked his head. “Weird? Why would I think you’re weird?”

Levi fiddled with his hands, refusing to look up at his best friend. “b-because people don’t think witches are real? Like those things on my bag and furniture are charged with something and they’re helpful. And um, this is the work room! Maman makes things in here for –”

“so… you’re a witch?”

“-for people who- um… yeah. I already said that.”  God he must think that they’re _crazy people_.

Eren clapped his hands excitedly. “THIS IS PERFECT.”

Levi’s head shot up to look at him. “Eren, I’m not kidding it’s not a game-”

Eren grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. “I know! This is fantastic because then you can come to my house!”

“…I….I can?”

“Yeah! My mama's magical!”

“…She is!?”

“Yes yes!”

Then he was grabbing Levi’s hand and dragging him down the hall through the kitchen and out into the garden. All Levi could focus on was Eren’s hand gripping his. They finally tracked down Levi’s mother who was picking the strawberry plants in the back of the garden.

 “Can Levi come to my house tomorrow Misses Ackerman? Please please _pleeaaase_ with sprinkles on top?”

“Yeah can I maman?”

“Well I- I don’t see why not… Let me talk to Eren's mother first, okay boys?”

“Yay!” Eren then lunged at Levi in a giant hug, and Levi could feel every part of his body relax, almost like he was floating. Eren squeezed him tightly before letting him go, they boy was glowing again…. He was… _actually_ glowing… like there was a thin outline of golden light surrounding the boy.

“I gotta introduce you to Mika!”

“Mika?”

Eren giggled. “You’ll see!”

 

 

Once Carla arrives to collect Eren, she and Kuchel end up discussing things that went way over the boy’s heads. When the Jaegers leave, Kuchel seems much happier about having told Eren than she did before. Levi also overheard her mumbling something like ‘I knew it...’

Levi is left wondering why the heck being a witch meant he can now go to Eren’s house.

 

 

The next day finds Eren waiting at the end of his own driveway for Levi and his maman to pull up in their car to drop Levi off. On the way there, his maman had commented on how big the property is, said it was ginormous. Kuchel wave’s goodbye before driving off, both boys waving excitedly at the car until it was out of sight. Then Eren once again takes Levi’s hand and leads him down the winding road.

Eren led him under an overhead wooden sign that read ‘Guardian ranch. Private property’ and then something underneath that in a language Levi could not read.

The path became very dark as it thoroughly enveloped by all the surrounding trees. It was kinda creepy with the odd bird chip and trees rustling, but Eren’s warm hand squeezes his every few seconds and occasionally Eren would look back over his shoulder and grin at him, and suddenly it wasn’t creepy at all.

At the End of the drive was a clean single story [house](http://www.the-homestore.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Sugarloaf11111.jpg) with a large porch, but behind that was land outstretched as far as one could see. There were several colossal pens, most connecting to the giant green barn, and the bigger ones having little personal barns. Likes houses, Levi thinks.

Levi’s jaw dropped.

Every pen held differing numbers of ‘mystical’ creatures. The pen to his left was 6 or so dire wolves running about. The Pen next to the house had a large yellow griffin lounging in the sunlight in it; a board nailed to the fence with messy letters reading ‘Armin.’ First resident.’ Eren waved at the beast and it nodded in greeting.

Eren pulled him down a dirt path that leads between the large pens. The grass was fresh and green in each pen, the water sparkling in a river that went around and through every pen. Each plenty of space, trees growing fruits and bushes for whatever they needed to eat. For a most of the pens, little Levi couldn’t see the back.

Then there was a new voice.

“Hey! Hey Eren! Who the heck is that?” A boy, that's for sure. But… where was it coming from?

“This is Levi, Ponyboy. Levi, this moron is Jean.”

It… it was a _horse_. More specifically, it was a shirtless boy with a strange haircut, but his lower half was a horse. He was in one of the bigger pens with about 8 other ones.

He’s heard his maman mention things like these… a centaur?

“Sorry, Jean. Can’t mess with you today. Shouldn’t you be working on your walking?”

The boy was a small horse, like a baby, but his human half looked to be about their age. His two front legs were slightly wobbly.

Jean put his hands on his human hips. “I can walk fine! When we’re bigger, I’ll run faster than you could ever dream of running!” he stated proudly.

Eren waved him off. “Go away, and try not to trip while doing it, okay _Kirst-neigh_? Mama’s had to heal enough scrapes of yours.” Eren teased while he dragged Levi away again.

 Jean shook his fist in the air. “You get back here and say that to my face, featherbrain!”

“See'ya Later, pinkiepie.”

Eren dragged him through the ranch, passing creatures big and tall, ones he’s seen in his mama’s books or even in person, and ones his mother had never told him about.

A dozen little chicken like things go rushing by, and almost knock Levi off his feet. “Wh-what were those?”

“Oh those were Cockatrice. C’mon! We’re almost there!”

They get to the last pen, this one with lots of running space, a Giant Willow tree dead center, and a decently sized barn. Eren wiggled through the fence beams, being more careful in helping Levi through. Eren seems very excited to be here, so much so that he’s practically radiating energy.

“It’s her favorite place to be during the day so they should be under here…”

“Eren… what’s this one?”

“My Favorite! I wanted to introduce you to her for a long time!”

Brushing away the branches to walk underneath, the light streaming through the leaves lit the foliage dome up magically. And standing gracefully next to the tree trunk, was a black Unicorn.

“I got lost one day when I was little. I don’t remember it but… I was found with her. She followed us back. This is Mikasa. Mika! This is Levi!”

“I thought…it…. I’ve… I’ve always wanted to see one…”

Eren turned to him, surprised. “You have?”

Levi nodded excitedly, eyes trailing over from Mikasa to Eren, smile growing until he was beaming. “Uh huh! I knew it! I was right!”

Eren smiled, eyebrow raised. “You were right? About what?”

Levi then dashed forward and hugged him, with enough force that the two went tumbling over and onto the dirt. “That _you_ would help me meet one! Thank you Eren!”

Eren stared down at Levi where he was still hugging him, goofy grin in place of his usual reserved one. Levi froze when Eren surged forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Both boys faces went entirely red, and they sat there is silence so long that Mikasa gets bored of them and wandered off.

“W-what- what was that for…?” Eren looked down, trying to avoid Levi’s eyes.

“Well… you kiss people you love right? That’s how it goes?”

“I mean… I think so?” Levi subtly hugged him tighter.

Eren laughed and hugs him back. “yeah, I think so too!”

 

Together, hand in hand, Eren introduced Levi to every being on the ranch. Levi knows he wasn't going to remember them all, but he planned to hang around more than long enough to memorize them. By the time they finished the sun is setting, and they headed inside for dinner. They set up Levi’s sleep over things in Eren’s room on the floor, but the minute Eren's mama bids them goodnight Eren convinced Levi to sleep in his bed with him.

When Carla comes in to get them in the morning, they’re still sleeping, curled up facing each other, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hope that wasn't too bad. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments! My Tumblr is [here](http://thesadisticsiren.tumblr.com/) if you want to find me there.
> 
> ye. part two. that'll be a thing. fuck if I know when tho.


End file.
